godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Venom - Chapter 1
---- "Pathetic. When you die, you are dead. fighting against it won't change anything. That also means that revenge is also useless. Tough humans can't accept that, they desperately try to avenge the ones they lost by doing completely random and hypocrytical things. It's shameful. Tough, the same happens with their race, if they already know that they weren't supposed to be on these forbidden lands, why would they keep fighting? For more pain? more suffering? Maybe you like blood baths, hmm? Then you come tell me "We will fight as long as we are able to! We wont give up!" Why would even do that? Think on that point, if ou know that someone is going to torture you until you die, why don't you get your gun and kill yourself quickly? There is no point in living a life that wasn't supposed to be yours. Humans consider themselvs as "the supreme lifeform" but cats, dogs, owls, even sharks know their place in nature. And all of them died in peace, but the so called "smart race" decided to keep fighting to remain in earth and now, all the world is covered by tears, blood, destroyed bodies and war. Why didn't you died once and for all? The Aragamis, they are evolving, after 30 years of hard work, they finally found their spot in the nature but these men and women are trying to take their spotlight. There are people who believe in "Lord Jesus" or "God," they tried to use the black people as their slaves. Why? Because they knew that they were weaker, and they could be controlled if enough power. Aragamis have enough power to kill all manking, so you wonder: Why do we still exist? Noo, its not because you are strong, it's because the Aragamis also have feelings, and unlike you humans, they know that killing people for nothing is useless. Tough they are not perfect, but there is no alive creature in existence who is. God, Allāh, Zeus, Odin, all of them are lies. There is no one looking after you. Tough, there is the world, who is living for you. But now that he knows that your time of living has surpassed, it's time for you to dissapear. But there is something I can assure you: Something similar to Hell and Heaven do exist, why don't you wanna go there? When you reach afterlife: You can go to Hell/Heaven or become an Aragami, now you will scream at me "Why would I become an Aragami?! They killed someone I liked! Someone I cared about!" but don't you want to see the amazing things that the Aragamis can do in the next 100, or 200 years? Again, I can assure you: The Earth ruled by the aragamis, it's beautiful, you should try to see it, it will be astonishing." ---- Pathetic. When you die, it means that you are dead. fighting against it won't change anything. That also means that revenge is also useless. Tough humans can't accept that, they desperately try to avenge the ones they lost by doing completely random and hypocrytical things. It's shameful. Tough, the same happens with their race, if they already know that they weren't supposed to be on these forbidden lands, why would they keep fighting? For more pain? more suffering? Maybe more blood baths, hmm? Then you come tell me "We will fight as long as we are able to! We wont give up!" Why would even do that? Think on that point, if you know that someone is going to torture you until you die, why don't you get your gun and kill yourself quickly? There is no point in living a life that wasn't supposed to be yours. Humans consider themselvs as "the supreme lifeform" but cats, dogs, owls, even sharks know their place in nature. And all of them died in peace, but the so called "smart race" decided to keep fighting to remain in earth and now, all the world is covered by tears, blood, destroyed bodies and war. Why didn't you died once and for all? The Aragamis, they are evolving, after 30 years of hard work, they finally found their spot in the nature but these men and women are trying to take their spotlight. There are people who believe in "Lord Jesus" or "God," they tried to use the black people as their slaves. Why? Because they knew that they were weaker, and they could be controlled if you had enough power. Aragamis have enough power to kill all mankind, so you wonder: Why do we still exist? No, its not because you are strong, it's because the Aragamis also have feelings, and unlike you humans, they know that killing people for nothing is useless. Tough they are not perfect, but there is no alive creature in existence who is. Jesus, Allah, Zeus, Odin, all of them are lies. There is no one looking after you. Tough, there is the world, who is living for you. But now that he knows that your time of living has surpassed, it's time for you to dissapear. But there is something I can assure you: Something similar to Hell and Heaven do exist, why don't you wanna go there? When you reach afterlife: You can go to Hell/Heaven or become an Aragami. Now you will yell at me "Why would I become an Aragami?! They killed someone I liked! Someone I cared about!" but don't you want to see the amazing things that the Aragamis can do in the next 100, or 200 years? Again, I can assure you: The Earth ruled by the aragamis, it's beautiful, you should try to see it, it will be astonishing. Before you ask who I am: I am a figment of imagination created by the Aragamis, created by the humans, by the Inhumans, by your gods, by this galaxy, YOU. Segment one: Through the Clouds "You'll understand soon, maybe not now or maybe only at the ending of this tales, that there was no villains or heroes. After all, it was just the bloodlust of the many lifeforms that once walked on this deadly lands known as Earth.. Someday around 2070, it was the beginning of Earth's salvation project: AEGIS, it was being held on the Fenrir Far East Branch's director Johannes Von Schicksal, who was planning to create a new utopia by destroying the world (killing all Aragamis, and only saving a few selected humans). This history is different, it's 14 years after what happened, but at the same time, it's connected to all timelines. How so? That's what you'll see, soon. " Year: 2084 Day: 365 Timezone: 23:00 24 hours before the Worlds Collide. "Please, listen to us! After the creation of the Inhumans, we could discover all-new technologies and bio-mechanic. Can't you understand that if they are telling us that there is something wrong on Earth, we NEED to listen!? We've been trying to talk with them for days, if something wrong is going to happen, it will happen really soon!" - the scientist yelled. "What're you trying to proof with this? We cant let any Inhuman inside the Aegis, it will cause massive chaos towards us humans." - The guard replied. "You dont understand! We created them to protect us and feel the God Vibes, if they are saying that something is wrong with the Violent Gods, we must hear it!! Let them in!!" The scientist said, as he tried to jump for the "Open-Push" bottom, he was quickly stopped and slaughtered by the guards. Every scientist else from the Far-East Side of the Aegis went out and started to run, one of the guards then draw his phone and talked with the president. "What should I do, Baluar-sama?" - "Kill them all, no one will enter or leave Aegis. This is an order" As Baluar(?) turned off his phone, everyone had drawn their God Arcs and put them on Sniper Mode and fired at the Scientists. A true carnage indeed, but when they where brutally murdered by the Guardians, the Earth suddenly stopped moving for 1 minute. All of the humans got older, with a dark-pale skin as their clock stopped. The God Eaters had felt an terribly strong wave coming out of the Mother Brain. When it stopped, the guards could only wonder what happened. That was when Baluar appeared.. "What just happened here? You didnt had orders to kill them!!" - he said, the guards tried to convince him that he agreed to kill them. That was when they heard a voice of one of the Inhumans at the other of Aegis said.. "Don'T BeTrAy Us, mOtHeR bRaIn!!! DoN'T lEt My LiFe EnD lIkE tHiS!! I DiDn'T fInIsHeD mY qUeSt YeT!!" - When the Inhuman said that, Andrew and Brendan appeared to check what happened. They finally opened the door, and when they saw what was there... Most of them just falled on the ground... "What... is this...?" - Beoblade (one of the guards) said. "This is the end, Beo. I dont know how, but I know that we're screwed." With a dark sky and red clouds, they saw tons of Inhumans corpses and Aragamis transforrming themselves in humans, their crawls became words. "I aM hUnGrY, FeEd Me!!!!!!!!!" - The Aragami said as he jumped in the direction of the Aegis. THe Guards quickly turned their God Arcs into Scythe and attacked then but for some reason they couldn't kill them "Ren! Arthur!! everyone!! We need urgent backup here, come as faster as you can!!" - Alfred, one of the guards said. As he drawn his God Arc and prepared himself to attack, he suddenly jumped into the Aragamis direction but when he landed, he just dissapeared with no trace. But then... they looked updwards. A blood sphere appeared on the sky, and you could see Alfred's face in the middle of it. When the sphere exploded, everyone could only match fear as the Aragamis went insane and started soaking his blood on the ground while all the humans had a blood bath. That was when Nia, Ren and Aya appeared to help them. Of course it was needed some time for them to understand what they were seeing. "Where is Arthur and Nanako? I thought they would help us" - Ren was the only one willing to reply. "Nanako is on its way... But Arthur... We had to take him down nya~ he is not dead tough." Ren said. Beoblade then replied "what happened exactly?" "He became one of them... one of these mindless creatures. But that was on the beginning..." - Aya said, Beoblade asked what happened and Aya started to talk since the Aragamis were still trying to drink Alfred's blood. Flashback "I wonder what if Gray and the other scientists are right about these stuff about the Inhumans and their files... I dont really trust those beasts but its not like we didnt saw some really weird stuff lately." - Wolfram said, as he was talking with Arthur and Aya. "Damn, you really believe that Gray Leonhart and these scientists are useful? As far as we know, we can only trust in the Guards and us, Scout God Eaters." she said. "No... they are right... I can feel it. The earth is changing.. I dont know exactly how to describe it..." - Arthur said as he was holding his God Arc with an fearful strength and it looked like he was trying to break it. "Art are you okay? You seems odd" - Wolfram said but his question was going to be quickly answered. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" - Arthur screamed, he went into a berserk mode and ate his own God Arc, Aya and Wolfram quickly replied and tried to hold him. Aya was trying to talk with Arthur but no signal of Art's conscience could be find in that body. But after 30 seconds of battling. the 2 God Eaters felt an massive wave of Oracle Cells flowing in the scenario while Art just stopped moving and was freezed. "The Aragami Mother Brain.. Project K.A.N.E.K.I. shall be fullfiled" - Arthur said after the oracle Cells wave ended, he suddenly went calm and tried to walk away but was quickly stopped by Nanako and Lyrr. Whend Alfred's message reached them, only Lyrr and Wolfram decided to stay there and watch Arthur. Flashback end "Hmmm... I understand, but we need to take an action now before something worse happens. The Aragamis will soon notice our presence and I dont really think that this Gate will hold up them for longe since... you saw what they did to Alfred." - Leon said, Beoblade and Baluar merely nodded in response and stared at the Aragamis looking for a weak spot. When the Aragamis finished eating, they started to walk to the Gate's direction. A little glimpse of fear could be seen in their eyes, but when they finally stood up in the gate... ---They just shutdown Just like Arthur did, the Aragamis stopped moving and stared at the God Eaters as we humans look at animals such as cats and dogs. "What the hell is happening here...?" - Beoblade said, as no one could reply to him. They just could look at the Aragamis in response. "WOW, WHAT IS THAT?!" - A God Eater said who just joined the Gate said. "Bobby!!! Get out n--" Baluar said, as 2 of the aragamis vanished in the air and appeared on the God Eater's front and back and ate him within 2 seconds. "SuMmOn NeGaTeD... MoDiFiEd HuMan TeRmInAtEd." - The Aragamis spoke while looking upwards. But 1 minute after they spoke those words, their arms started to get erased and soon they had been transformed in ashes. "Damn, we need to leave NOW!!" - one of the Guards said, as he was quickly stopped by another guard, known as Dante. "You dont understand, do you? If we leave, attack, trigger our God Arcs or do anything they will kill us. They are trying to learn how we Humans work. Even IF they die after that, we will lose too many soldiers just to erase those creatures." -So what's your plan? Wait here until they get bored and kills us? We must do something Dante. Stop being nonsense. --Stop thinking only by your fists, Beo! We need to st--- "Beoblade is right, we cant stay just staring at them. We must do something before they notice that there are more people inside Aegis." - Sigma said, Baluar quickly tried to help him saying "GET OUT!!" but Sigma only chuckled. Another 2 Aragamis appeared on his front but he quickly killed them by swinging his God Arc. The other Aragamis then jumped backwards and started to only think on what is Sigma doing. "These beasts also appeared on my mission on the Scandinavian Branch and I had time to learn how to kill them. Most of them can only be killed when in Offensive position, while they use their combined attac. When you dont kill them or vice-versa, they will combine each other in something scarier and they will definitely kill you this way. But this is the weird thing... When I removed the brain of one of the Aragamis, he just went berserk just as before all this happened. I think they're receiving a signal" - Sigma explained, Beoblade then put down his God Arc and said "a signal from the Aragami Mother Brain?" - Sigma nodded and replied: "Precisely, yes. According to my calculations, the Aragami Mother Brain is somewhere near the Earth's core, on its center.". -Nya.. and how we will be able to kill it? --There is no way to kill it without the possibility of killing the world. If I am right and that thing is really on the earth's center, it's probably even stronger and bigger than Gehenna. And this Aragami would be the World's core itself, so killing it will just be like slaying Earth. ---"You're insane?! SO you are telling me that this situation is going to be even worse and there is nothing we can do?! What're we supposed to do?!" Nanako screamed to Sigma, who calmly replied to her terrifying words. --The earth changed as you could see. I believe that even the Aragamis cant survive to this land anymore, they had to evolve into those new Humanoids because they cant reborn using the land. They will need to reproduce to create more of them just like we humans do. If we manage to kill them, we might delay the Earth's end. But I dont think that normal humans without Aragami Cells will be able to survive longer in this world, maybe 1 or 2 years perhaps... "YOU DONT KNOW, OKAY?! YOU JUST CAME HERE SAYING ALL THESE BULLSHIT AND START THINKING THAT WE ARE DEAD ALREADY?!" - Baluar replied and even tried to punch Sigma's face but he quickly dashed and avoided Baluar's attack. "The numbers dont lie here Bal." - He said, Aya then stood up and replied: "So what's your plain, Sigma?". "We have two options: Run against this countdown and kill all the remaining Aragamis in order to protect Aegis. Or just kill these Aragamis, go back to Aegis so others will pass through this gate, kill all the guards and then eat every human alive." - He said. "I...WE cant accept this! So we will let the newer generations to suffer from this chaos and let other persons to die with us?!" - Ren complained, as Beoblade explained to Ren since Sigma's word could be rather innapropriate: "One of us, just one of us need to go back there and tell everyone what happened today and the rest of us will go outside and get banned from Aegis. 2 of us will protect the Main Gate, the rest will fullfill this mission. No one can join our crusade, Ren." Ren: But how will we be able to contact each other nya~!? Baluar: Sorry Ren, but we wont. The world is too big, so we will need to split without groups. Lets kill every damn Aragami near Far East. Most of us already have what is needed: God Arcs, and we have something to entertain us... Well, most of us have. Ren: Bal, you aren't serious are you?! Leon: Is there room for joking around here, Ren? Listen to yourself. Anyway, you should go back to Aegis and tell everything to them. We will protect you so no worries. "You wont go without us!" - Wolfram said as he appeared with Lyrr and C into the area, he used his power to predict the future and manage to slay a few Aragamis but Lyrr got seriously damaged as he couldn't attack since he was holding a black box with some stuff in it. Sigma: What's inside the box? Lyrr: This is a transmiter, it have enough battery to just one call but it can be on any part of the world. If something happens, we will be able to hear everyone's last words, kinda. "You know you didn't actually killed those Aragamis, right?" - Nanako asked, Wolfram chuckled and explained: "Yeah yeah, they will awake in the next 15 minutes, and Sigma will try to explain me how they die: By beheading them, then removing his main core and inject human blood on him." Everyone was surprised by that phrase since it was quite impossible to see how did Sigma killed the 2 Aragamis from minutes ago. "Do YoU ReAlLy PlaIn To KiLl K.A.N.E.K.I.?..?!" - One of the aragamis laughed and shruggled, sigma could only wonder while seeing the Aragami's emotion. "So... you are the one who is going to stop us? All of your species are going to be dead before you manage to evolve. After all, what can you do to hold us here?". When Sigma said that, the Aragami then started bleeding and falled on the ground, no one understood what was happening... but... "this... is the Horizon's power!?" - Nanako gasped, the Aragami then returned and had 2 green God Arcs on his hand, he jumped in Sigma's direction and slashed a deep green wave. There was no God Eater that could ever have a speed equal to his. When Sigma dodged his attack, the Aragami then reappeared on his back and managed to stab him. Aya and Wolfram tried to help him but Sigma quickly negated the offer since he thought he needed to kill him alone. Sgima then jumped and attacked the Aragami in mid-air but his attacks could not reach him. He started to watch how the Aragami moves and allowed him to stab Sigma many times to learn his pattern, it took around 10 minutes but Sigma learned how he moves and managed to stab his throat and quickly removed it and killed him. "Did... you killed my brother...? I thought we used to be friends friends, Sigma-kun." - Arthur said, he was with a black and green Aragami skeleton over his body. Beoblade just quickly yelled "WOLFRAM! I Thought you arrested him?!" and Wolfram just nodded in response, with the amount of blood in Arthur's head, it was obvious that he killed the God Eaters that where keeping him on his cage. "Really Beo? Hmpf, I thought you would understand what's happening... Looks like Kaneki-chan didn't reached you yet." - Arthur said, Beoblade could only wander what Arthur meant with that. But then he remembered back in the days when he was transforming into an Aragami. "Arthur... what do you want?!" he screamed. Arthur chuckled and replied. Arthur: K.A.N.E.K.I. allowed me to remember... Beoblade: Remember what!? Arthur: I remember you fighting against Klaus with the Humanoid Hannibal Armor. I remember when Will, Nanako and Sigma's son appeared to defeat Feldman. I remember how Baluar murdered his own sister, I remember how I died. I remember how you killed everyone. I remember how Sigma fused himself with the Big Bang, even. "Arthur, wake up! I know you're there!" Ren said, against everyone's orders he tried to talk with Arthur and walked towards him. "Go away, you goddamn human!!" was Arthur's reply, Ren ignored those words and still tried to reach him. Arthur with disgust punched him and throwed him against the wall. "ARTHUR!! Be sane for once!! What do you think your master will think if she knows that you tried to kill Ren!?" Beoblade said, Arthur ruffled his hair and and stretched out for a battle, "Mother Brain prays for my health. He will accept what I am doing... Oh, do you mean Kaze-chan? You killed her, Beo. Oh, she is still alive in this timeline right? So.. Now I remember this timeline. Yeah, she doesn't matters to me anymore. Truth be told, she never did, neither Ren or you." Sigma then used his Devour Mode and whistled, he started to prepare his Blood Ability: Ray Aurora: ?, Arthur then tried to guess what Sigma is doing. Sigma: Arthur, if I am right. No one around here means something for you, correct? Arthur: Friends? Hmpf. Yes, you guys are nothing compared to Kaneki-chan. Sigma: If thats so, then you are our enemy. And I shall end your life...! As they ended their conversation, sigma quickly pulled off his Devour Mode and attacked Arthur. Tough Arthur protected himself with a green barrier and simply ignored Sigma. As he took a deep breath, he said "Leon, Dante. Cover me! You guys distract him while I break his Aragami Shield!" both God Eaters nodded and then runned towards Arhur, who merely replied: "As individuals, you are weak. but then, you try to help each other in order to get stronger, eh? If that's so, today is your end..!" Arthur smigled and turned down his Aragami Shield, he quickly appeared on Leon's back and immobilized her. Sigma used that chance to stab him on his back, but it was rather useless so he quickly switched with Dante, who used his Scythe in order to try to behead him but it's speed was in God's level. Arthur wa with a frowned expression and then punched Dante, who managed to dodge one of his attacks and punched his face. Sigma then prepared his Ray Aurora, but as quickly as Arthur gazed at him, he just kicked Dante's head and tried to activate his Aragami Shield. That was when Beoblade and Baluar took their swords and quickly removed both of Arthur's arms and Baluar quickly went back. Beoblade started to hold Arthur. "SIGMA!! END HIM, NOW!!" - was Beoblade's answer, when he ended, Arthur said something at Beoblade's ear wich caused an dead expression. Sigma just nodded and ignored all the risks, "Then, this is the end!" Sigma finished his Blood Ability preparation and his God Arc started to grow with a red/blue lighting. But when he was in the last second before activating it, Ren quickly kicked Sigma's legs and made him fall to the ground. Arthur: Told ya, Beo. As Arthur's body quickly regenerated, he kicked Beo's nuts and then jumped in Sigma's direction. "Funny eh, now what was supposed to make you stronger just made you weaker, Sigma?" Arthur said and chirped. "Brothers, lets end these humans later. We need to find Kaneki-chan and Zake-kun before something bad happens with them. Oh, Beo, Sigma, I will see you guys really soon, that's a promise. After all, you guys are also Kings like me right?" The Aragamis nodded and evolved once again as their mouth started to sound even more human and clear. Everyone didn't knew how to reply, it was pretty obvious that Arthur was holding himself, his level was way higher than any God Eater in the Gate. After a while, the Aragamis just replied "Alright, sir." to Arthur and within a second, all Aragamis dissapeared. Leon: Duck it... how are we supossed to kill them?! Argh... Aya: We'll train, we will focus ourselves only to kill them. Beoblade: Do we...? Aya: What do you mean, Beo? "Just think of it, this already happened years ago. With the dinossaurs, they were in Earth just like us, and something just hit'em strong enough to kill them, and now a greater lifeform called humans exists. Isn't the same thing happening now? Old researchs already said that this world would live at least 2 more billions of years. Why is it dying just now? Maybe this world is not dying, it's just our clock..." - Beoblade said still with a dead expression in his face, Baluar just punched him and replied "So you want to lose everyone we fight for, Beo!? That's the most nonsense you ever said!" Beoblade: You understand what I am saying, dont you, Sigma? Sigma: Indeed, but even if that's the case, we still need to fight. Ren: By the way... There aren't any other Aragami around here, we could ask for backup. Beoblade: Why would we do that? Indeed, anyone can join our crusade now. But we are the only ones who can live to tell the tales. The other God Eaters that are capable to help us need to stay at Fenrir in case we die, and we cant just allow anyone to come here. Nothing changed, Ren. "Alright, the Aragamsis are evolving as we speak, can't we just go now? You guys already have something to have fun, right?" Leon spoke, as the other God Eaters nodded. They prepared themselves with food that was on the Gate's fridge and left the gate as a team. "Yeah, sadly I don't have a pen to write my will eh. Luckily I still have my beloved MP3, tough I hope it doesn't run out of battery. By the way, After all we did, we'll see each other in hell. We are just the disposable God Eaters." Beoblade said with rather an odd smile on his face, as he was preparing himself to say his last words for humanity. "Guys... I will return to Aegis as we planned. Tough, Beoblade reminded i can do something: Just record your voices to the future generations. A last message, so to speak" Ren said, the other God Eaters nodded and started to think on what they should say. "As Ren spoke, we will try to kill all the Aragamis around Aegis without support. Please do not come help us, and I wish you all Godspeed, this is Sigma, and we will prevail." "Just send this to Nia and Alisa, ok? I promisse I will try to come back no matter what, I wont die. Damn, last messages are a pain the A$$. Anyway, thanks for everything. - Bal" "What should I say? Well, I am going to fight some Aragamis outside, probably I wont come back tough. There are some ducks around here who are going to help me, but I have a strange feeling.. Probably it's just me. I would like if Colette could hear this message, ok? Leon here, and cya." "..." - Nanako, Aya and Dante "Well, I did what I could. This is the end of my engineer career, I guess. I dont really know what should I say... so.." - Wolfram "DO NOT TOUCH IN MY MEGAZINESS!!" - Lyrr "I hope I can make it without dying, please give my house and items for the Infinite Unit. I will try to rescue Arthur and defeat Kaneki. I don't know if I will be able to do it, but let's find out shall we?" As the God Eaters ended their recordings, Ren nodded, said something to them and left. "Alright, this is our last meeting guys. We had pretty good adventures together eh" Baluar said, Sigma chuckled and everyone stared at him. "Indeed, it was fun. Now let's rock without an audience" Leon said. After they shared a bottle of coke, they finished talking and an modified Vajra appeared, the God Eaters then prepared themselvs for the battle and Beoblade put an soundtrack for their last encounter, tough the Vajra was defeated within 5 minutes, they left knowing that it would be the last time they would meet each other. "I guess that me and Art and me are the only ones who know about Zakarias by now... I wonder who will find him first. If humans find him first, they will kill all Aragamis alive and lose control of their powers. Tough, if the Aragamis find him first, they will use us humans as their slaves. We have supplies for 1 month, but when it ends, whe will end up eating Aragamis to survive. It's surely going to be fun. Tough, I need to find Kaneki before she finds me, I can already feel her in my mind... If I take too long, then I will become one of the Aragami's hopes just like Sigma or Baluar. Clock is ticking, eh. This is going to be damn fun. Goodbye, everyone~" Category:Blog posts